stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:RoughJustice10
Skien dis skabloôn auw 's in d'r Aeres sitte? Mâjâ, doch desundankes wiekóm byem WikiSteê in d'r Nederlands :) --OosWesThoesBes 23 nov 2007 17:31 (UTC) : (Nederlands aub) Welkom! -- 23 nov 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Niet nodig :) Gewoon efkes vragen of 't niet eens tijd wordt om ook sjabloon:Wiekóm aan te maken, voor de grap natuurlijk :) --OosWesThoesBes 23 nov 2007 17:58 (UTC) :::Dank u wel. RoughJustice10 27 dec 2007 07:13 (UTC) ::::En, alles overgebracht naar Libertas? :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 07:45 (UTC) Briekerspagina Loek, skien kaen dü 'nen briekerspagina anmâkn? Da kaen dü all de nedrievinge neerplaôe en auw wat info uvver dich plaôe so-dat me dich auw hier kaen? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 08:37 (UTC) :Skal. RoughJustice10 27 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) MvD Hâ, kæn ich Vælserkâf en Abüniert Transport lömde in MvD? --Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:30 (UTC) :Dü kæn Abüniert hiebe, doch ich wolðe Vælserkâf eêgenes hiebe. RoughJustice10 9 jul 2008 12:52 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 en generaal pardon Omdat u in principe al meer dan 50 bewerkingen had, krijgt u burgerschap aangeboden. Daarom geldt de bovenstaande boodschap ook voor uw. Van de vice-president: --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Ek 'ou d'r wè bie stiemje ;-) RoughJustice10 21 apr 2009 04:35 (UTC) Din anpassenge Mût'u die lys doa ploatse? Ek fiend d'r oawer uûlig. Kæn duu 'm apfriske? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:23 (UTC) :Duu kæn 'm apfriske. RoughJustice10 24 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) Seeëde de mail As'u d'r diet, mût duu wè wæt bielegge un moor bewierkje. --OoWeThBe 24 apr 2009 05:05 (UTC) :Tuûlch, men die'k d'r? RoughJustice10 24 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) Tijd voor een hele nieuwe ervaring :Hoezo is alles na 98 crap? :( Dit is geen Windows :d 25 apr 2009 13:09 (UTC) :Wanneer? Hij is nu in de Vlints Store voor 85 euro en er is ook een Exclusive Pack, met leuke toepassingen, updates enzo, Exclusive Pack voor 30 euro. De TLT doet ook nog een review. 25 apr 2009 13:11 (UTC) Mooi :) Je kan hem laten bezorgen door bij Vlints Store bij Bestellen je naam te zetten. Je kan ook gewoon lopen naar Wikistad, Skeend, Muntegu of Civitas Libertas. 25 apr 2009 13:18 (UTC) :Ah, voor contact zie Libertas Live Company onderaan of website:llc.lib. Maar, heb je hem al? :D 25 apr 2009 13:24 (UTC) Okee, ik kom wel later langs om te kijken hoe hij functioneert :D Nu moet je installeren. Voor contact, zie LLC (moederbedrijf van Vlints) 25 apr 2009 13:30 (UTC) Muntegu-Banlieu Zin om te komen wonen in Muntegu-Banlieu? :P Of er een bedrijf te plaatsen ofzo... :P Greenday2 25 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) :Misschien later :-D RoughJustice10 25 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::Als minister van cultuur en onderwijs mag je er in idd geval een school/museum plaatsen ;) Greenday2 25 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::Als ik aangesteld ben :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:33 (UTC) L'enquete Goedendag beste Vienna Uno gebruiker. U heeft Vienna Uno al een paar uur in uw bezit nu. Of u het nou heeft geinstalleerd of niet, hoe bevalt Uno u? En kunnen we later u dan een paar vragen stellen? Alvast bedankt. 25 apr 2009 16:48 (UTC) :Het is l'enquête, niet la enquete :) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::Idd Tahrim ;) L'enquete om de verbinding te maken tussen die twee klinkers ;) Je frans is idd zéér slecht :p Greenday2 25 apr 2009 17:11 (UTC) :::Lolled, wie leert ook Frans op zn tiende? (behalve Fransen) 25 apr 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::::Zwitsers ;) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::En Belgen ;) Greenday2 25 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::::::Oke, das waar :p maar hier in Amsterdam (weet niet of dat ook in de rest van Nederland is) leren we het pas op de middelbare.. 25 apr 2009 17:17 (UTC) :::::::In Groningen is dat ook zo :) JeroenKon 25 apr 2009 17:18 (UTC) :IN ELLUK GEVAL, Wat vindt je van Uno :D 25 apr 2009 17:20 (UTC) ::Alles is naar wens :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:34 (UTC) Fries ? Ben jij een fries of zo,je hebt namelijk een nep Friese vlag op je pagina staan met een Friese tekst er onder 27 apr 2009 08:59 (UTC) :Jillids, dat is Aeres ;) 27 apr 2009 09:20 (UTC) ::Dan lijkt het wel heel erg op fries want ik kan het lezen en waarom zet je dat onder een Friese vlag(wat het eigenlijk niet is ) ? 27 apr 2009 09:38 (UTC) :::Die nepvlag noemen ze de interfriese vlag ;-) Meer informatie over het Aeres in het Aeres kan hier gevonden worden. Ik heb het eronder gezet, omdat ik zin heb om de vlag uit te hangen ;-) RoughJustice10 27 apr 2009 10:08 (UTC) ::::Ahah vandaar dat ik het kan lezen, maar in welke regio wordt Aeres gesproken ? 27 apr 2009 12:34 (UTC) :::::Oost-Libertas ;) 27 apr 2009 12:35 (UTC) ::::::En Groningen, Drenthe en de gebieden rondom in Duitsland. :) --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 12:38 (UTC) :::::::Het oud Friese gebied dus 30 apr 2009 10:14 (UTC) ::::::::Jawohl. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 10:20 (UTC) Regeerakkoord 2009 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds vandaag verkozen als Minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:26 (UTC) :Ik meld even dat u écht met lichte aandrang verzocht wordt dit akkoord te tekenen, als dit niet binnen de week is gebeurd, zal de regering helaas naar een andere minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs moeten zoeken. Groeten, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) Opdracht van de president Kunt u, als minister van onderwijs, ervoor zorgen dat er in elke stad/gemeente/dorp een basisschool is? Groeten, Uw president Greenday2 9 mei 2009 15:23 (UTC) :Is er een lijst met scholen? RoughJustice10 10 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) ::Last van een lange wachtrij? ;-) RoughJustice10 21 mei 2009 18:24 (UTC) :::Ja, er is een (onvolledige) lijst, heb gewoon over je vraag gekeken in de RW denk ik :P Ik zoek die lijst wel even Greenday2 22 mei 2009 13:15 (UTC) :http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Onderwijs ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2009 13:17 (UTC) ::Eroverheengekeken :D Je bedoelt ik was gewoon even lui als jij en had ook geen zin om die lijst te zoeken! :D --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 13:20 (UTC) :::Nou, dat kan nat ook XD Greenday2 22 mei 2009 13:22 (UTC) :::: :P --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 13:23 (UTC) Is 't kalm sat wæde foar u? :P Doank foar 't koope foan 'n huus. :D --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 18:29 (UTC) Stemlokaal Dag Loek! Als parlementslid/minister mag jij stemmen in ons STEMLOKAAL. Zou je aub je stem willen uitbrengen over de erkenning van Newport, over de erkenning van Nýttfrón en over een amendement op het recht van vrijemeningsuiting en godsdienstvrijheid? Grtz! 22 mei 2009 17:42 (UTC) Welkom in Hestsvík en bedankt voor het stemmen! :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 10:19 (UTC) :Graag gedaan :-) RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:20 (UTC) ::Idd, bedankt voor het stemmen! 24 mei 2009 10:21 (UTC) :::Graag gedaan :-) RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:21 (UTC) 'eie Ploats foar 'n ðrid? :-) RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 10:21 (UTC) :'kei lier ðei wagt tei burger ben :) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 10:23 (UTC) Songfestival Ðæt eest moar 'n graplid, moar as'û dà tog det wil dieë, wie bin'k û gjeen tau hoolde :P Duu stel dus foar uum Nýttfrón per distrikt un Skeênð tau dieë? :D Haahaha, btw. koaste'f ä'Taalunie kieken bie Skeend? Tei dei daun koaste nie me reagiere (((A))) --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 18:59 (UTC) :Deie goud, moar uuk Libertas un Newport hey :-P RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::Ek skal d'r foarstelje! :D Hahahaa >>> --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:04 (UTC) :::Wat, Vrijheid en Nieuwhaven in het Aeres/IJslands? :S --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:05 (UTC) :::Goud :P Zie je dadelijk wel :-D RoughJustice10 24 mei 2009 19:05 (UTC) Skeend Zou je misschien even op Overleg:Ysselaerden‎ willen kijken en eventueel reageren? Ben (talk) 29 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) Als jij nog leeft... ... kunt jij dan de andere Vreêlanders "activeren"? Ik heb een oplossing voor de binnenlandse problemen: zie fundur, Gebruiker:Bart K/Toespraak aan het Nýttfróner volk‎, Juni-demonstraties in Nýttfrón‎, Fridborg Courant. Bart K 8 jun 2009 05:01 (UTC) :Zie ook de e-mail die ik jou gestuurd heb. Daar staat de oplossing in. Vindt jij het iets? :) Bart K 8 jun 2009 05:03 (UTC) ::Ik leef nog zeker :-D Ik las hem net die mail. Het is in ieder geval zeer democratisch en het werkt goed denk ik :-) Ik zal Mark, mijn broer en nog wel een paar informeren hierover :-) Nu ben ik weg ivm skool ;-) RoughJustice10 8 jun 2009 05:08 (UTC) :::Haha :D Ik moet ook maar eens gaan. Ik ben blij dat jij mij uit deze schijt helpt. Ik begon het overzicht al kwijt te geven! :) Bart K 8 jun 2009 05:11 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:31 (UTC) Oagteng Sæd dit. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:08 (UTC) F:VNý Je bent officieel verkozen als raadslid! --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Fuul doank! :-) RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 16:54 (UTC) Problemen Loek, ga jij ook naar Aeres en vertrek je hier? Want ik zag je bijdragen om de Skeenthse economie wat te verbeteren, wat ik ten zeerste waardeer ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:30 (UTC) :Het was wel de bedoeling hier te blijven, maar de houding is niet echt wat je vriendschappelijk kunt noemen. Vooral niet als je de politieke leider van een volk met een blokkade gaat opjagen, maar ja. Als ik wegga wordt Skeend al helemaal een puinhoop. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:16 (UTC) ::Ik ben ook tegen die waarschuwing van mark, hij deed niets waarvoor hij geblokt zou moeten worden, al heb ik wel liever dat ie Nederlands praat wanneer hij tegen west-libertanen spreekt, want ik versta hem langs geen kanten ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 12:40 (UTC) :::Sowieso, de waarschuwing was niet wettelijk. De waarschuwing mocht pas gegeven worden als hij meerdere keren was gevraagd om Nederlands te spreken en dat was niet het geval :-) RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:41 (UTC) ::::Hier tweemaal, hier opnieuw, hier eenmaal, en dat alleen maar gisteravond. De manier waarop er gewaarschuwd is en de motivatie waren niet tiptop in orde, maar er was wel aanleiding: in de wind slaan van de vraag begrijpbaar Nederlands te spreken, en -daaruitvolgend- zeer ergerlijk gedrag. Mais bon, hij is niet geblokkeerd en is hier natuurlijk nog even welkom. 13 jun 2009 13:16 (UTC) :::::Het parlement wordt toch zeer eenkleurig. Een makkelijke optelling als alle niet-LP'ers op elkaar zouden stemmen: OWTB, Bart, Ben, Mark en ik, dat is 5 en er zijn 6 stemmen nodig. Jullie overschatten hoeveel actieve inwoners Libertas heeft. Jammer voor ons, geluk voor jullie ;-) RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 13:19 (UTC) ::::::Je hebt gelijk ook nog :| --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 13:54 (UTC) ::::::(bwc) Waarom zeg je dat nou? :s Ik heb helemaal niks tegen een pluralistisch parlement. Als mijn partij maar één lid gehad, was ik nog steeds naar de kiezer gestapt. Dit is helemaal geen strijd tussen LP en de rest van 't land. Libertas P is net als jullie, een van de aanwezigen in deze verkiezingen. 13 jun 2009 13:55 (UTC) :::::::Buitensluitpolitiek* Je overleg partij zegt het zelf: stem alleen op mensen van je eigen partij.. Voor de rest blijven er ook maar 6 mensen over, waarvan Echocho zich er al niet mee bemoeit. Ik blijf lekker in Nýttfrón waar tenminste ware democratie bestaat.. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) ::::::::Ik ken geen enkele politicus in België die op een andere partij dan de zijne stemt... Hallooo?! 13 jun 2009 13:59 (UTC) :::::::::Toevallig gooien jullie bij de zes een stop op het lidmaatschap, Mark zal niet meer stemmen (jullie hebben hem immers weggejaagd..), Echocho stemt mss niet en als hij stemt zal hij ook op NP leden stemmen, dus we maken geen kans. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 14:00 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik heb kort geleden een partijtje opgericht, dat het blijkbaar goed doet onder de Libertanen. Is het ons fout dat er mensen op zullen stemmen ook?? En neen, die ledenstop is er niet gekomen. Dat Mark weg is gegaan, heeft hij aan zichzelf te danken: er is niet grof tegen hem gedaan en niemand heeft hem dan ook maar gevraagd te gaan. Trouwens, het zijn nog geen verkiezingen en de uitslag kan nog alle richtingen uitgaan. Zoals Loek al zei: er zijn veel burgers. 13 jun 2009 14:03 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik vind het helemaal niet "blijkbaar". Jullie partij zit volgepropt met anti-Nýttfrón en anti-Skeend mensen. Er zitten rechts, links, centrum, pragmatisch. Alles zit er in, omdat er maar één partij is. De VPG Libertas bestaat maar uit leden die Skeend willen redden. Soit, als de Libertanen zelf ervoor kiezen een puinhoop van hun land te maken doen ze het maar. Nýttfrón zal voor het juiste pad kiezen. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je slaat maar met de eerste stok die je vindt... Onze partij is pragmatisch en centraal, alle andere zaken kiezen onze leden zelf. Is Aesopos anti-Skeend? John Kwadijk? Timo? Arthur?? Ik? Zowel ik als Alexandru zijn bezig met de kwestie, maar ook Alex heeft niks haatdragend gezegd. Het enige dat je van hem kan zeggen is dat zijn voorgestelde oplossingen niet bevorderlijk zijn voor de taalstatus in Skeend. Maar dat maakt ons niet xenofoob! OWTB, je stelt me zwaar teleur. Ik had van jou wat meer kloten aan je lijf verwacht. Wat doe je? Je verwijt mij en mn partij maar wat omdat je ontdekt dat Libertas P behoorlijk wat leden heeft. Het steekt me fucking tegen met jouw onozelheden. Politiek, dat is zeggen waar het op staat, en niet met een wimpel zwaaien en naar de tegenpartij roepen dat het allemaal hypocrieten zijn. OWTB, trek je plan met je drogredenen en verdrink in je eigen snot. 13 jun 2009 14:12 (UTC) :::::::::::::Srry voor de late reactie. Ik ben bezig met een sociaal vangnet in de fundur. 1. a.u.b. iets minder schelden, waarschijnlijk hebben we te maken met een intonatiefout, want mijn tekst was absoluut niet aanvallend bedoeld. 2. mss is mijn woordkeuze niet al te vers geweest, maar ik bedoelde te zeggen met anti-skeend dat ze de taal vrijwel allemaal op een subpagina zien. 3. ik wil alleen maar dat in Libertas meer gewerkt wordt aan wetten zoals een sociaal vangnet en dat zie ik niet echt in de partij z'n standpunten terug. 4. zullen we deze discussie maar afsluiten voordat er ruzie komt? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Zucht. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) F:S Beste parlementslid, Omtrent de stemming (Taalkwestie) waren er gisteren enkele ongeregeldheden. Hierdoor werd de stemming stop gezet en later weer opnieuw begonnen. Hierdoor is uw stem verloren gegaan. Excuses hiervoor; of u opnieuw uw stem uit zou willen brengen. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:49 (UTC) :Yes, sir. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:17 (UTC) Aesopos Hartstikke bedankt hoor, nu zie ik er tenminste netjes uit! Æsopos 13 jun 2009 13:45 (UTC) Nýttfrón Vanwege een kleine aanpassing aan de infrastructuur bent u tijdelijk uit uw huis te Nýttfrón gezet. Gelieve een nieuw huis te kopen of uw naam weg te halen uit de lijst bij de plattegrond indien u geen interesse meer heeft in uw woning. Bij voorbaat bent u bedankt! :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) Wegen Zou je alsjeblieft naar dit willen kijken? En zou Skelp tankstations willen hebben langs de N15? Pierlot Adrianusz 30 aug 2009 12:16 (UTC) : Ik vindt het wel een goed idee, dus laat maar komen :-) Die Skelp tankstations die kunnen er inderdaad wel langs hoor. RoughJustice10 sep 1, 2009 14:01 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 1, 2009 14:03 (UTC) FC Skeend "Wil Loek Konge zijn contract bij FC Skeend verlengen? Je krijgt een week bedenktijd." - het bestuur, Echocho okt 1, 2009 08:26 (UTC)